


El Antipapa

by luzmela



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Conspiracion, F/M, futuro alternativo, portal Gehenna, profecía
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzmela/pseuds/luzmela
Summary: Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah.





	1. Algo sucede en el Vaticano

**N/A:**   Con este relato largo me adentré en un terreno aún no practicado por mí: el lanzarse a la piscina. Hasta ese momento, hace más de dos años, mis fanfics habían intentado buscar un contexto posible dentro del manga oficial pero en esta ocasión, la historia se desarrolla cuatro años en el futuro, sacándome varias cosas de la chistera.

Gracias a mi sensei por considerar esta historia creíble y a mi querido beta-reader.

Aquí añado también a mis lectores que tan buenos consejos y ánimos me han dado durante todo estos momentos compartidos entre actualización y actualización.

_Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener_

* * *

 

Cuando Yukio visitó por primera vez San Pedro de Roma tenía ocho años y quedó cautivado por la escultura de la Piedad de Miguel Ángel: la dulzura de los rasgos de la Virgen María, su rostro de dolor contenido, sus brazos abiertos mientras sostenía en su regazo el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Yukio –escuchó a su padre a su lado. Yukio sabía que no estaba bien hacer esperar a aquel cardenal japonés tan amable que se había ofrecido a enseñarle todas las maravillas de la basílica, pero simplemente, no podía apartarse de la mirada de la Virgen María.

Oyó como su padre rogaba un momento de espera a su guía mientras se agachaba al lado de su hijo.

-Es bonita la escultura, ¿verdad?

Yukio asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la imagen.

-Sí, Miguel Ángel hizo una de sus mejoras obras aquí, pero verás que impresionantes son las pinturas de la Capilla Sixtina, si miras el techo…

-¿Es mi madre, verdad?

La pregunta de Yukio descolocó un segundo a Shiro hasta que comprendió el sentido.

-Sí, es la madre de todos nosotros.

Yukio miró a su padre con una sonrisa plena de gozo. Recordaba lo que había aprendido en la catequesis:

-¿Quién es la Virgen María?

-Es nuestra madre que nos ama y nos guía.

En la tienda de recuerdos Shiro le compró una postal con una ampliación de la cara de la Piedad y Yukio, desde entonces, la miraba todas las noches mientras rezaba. En su inocencia no relacionó la blasfemia que suponía verse él en el lugar del hijo de Dios.

Sí que se sentía culpable de tenerla escondida en el apartado secreto del cajón de la mesilla de noche pero comprendía que no podía explicarle a Rin que había viajado a Roma solo girando una llave. Realmente le estaba costando no compartir el entusiasmo de todo lo que había visto con su hermano mayor. Pero entendía que su objetivo de convertirse en exorcista significaba guardar muchos secretos.

Aquella mañana, ya con diecinueve años, rozó con su mano el cristal que protegía la escultura y deseó por un solo momento ser tan solo uno de tantos de los que le hacían fotos de manera incesante.

Sin embargo ese día de junio, la catedral estaba vacía de turistas.

El motivo no era que la basílica estuviese cerrada por la audiencia papal de los miércoles. De hecho era viernes.

_"Algo sucede en el Vaticano. Búscame en San Pedro"_

Solo había podido leer ese mensaje de Rin al acabar las prácticas en la estación de cardiología del hospital universitario. Lo leyó dos veces más antes de saltar al navegador del móvil y buscar en las noticias:

En todos los portales estaba en los principales titulares:

“Tras la detección de un brote de amianto en la Basílica de San Pedro de Roma, se han suspendido las visitas turísticas y todos los actos religiosos previstos”

La Orden de la Cruz Verdadera tenía la infraestructura necesaria para ocultar y disfrazar los hechos paranormales que surgían en los roces de la convivencia de ambas dimensiones.

El mensaje había sido enviado hacía cuatro horas y Rin no se había vuelto a conectar desde entonces al chat.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Tokio. Rin estaba en Italia. Allí debían ser, con siete horas de diferencia, las diez de la mañana. ¡Cuántas veces había hecho ese cálculo mental durante sus años de servicio activo!

Yukio apoyó la carcasa del móvil en su barbilla mientras decidía si dejarse llevar por la añoranza de las misiones o seguir con su tranquila vida de retiro como estudiante de medicina.

Al fin de cuentas contaba con una excedencia.

Pero si Rin precisaba de su ayuda, eso se desprendía en el trasfondo del mensaje, es que sus antiguos colegas le necesitaban.

A la cabeza le vino la expresión de entusiasmo de su padre cada vez que le encargaban una misión y cómo animaba a su equipo.

Antes de estudiante de medicina, él seguía siendo exorcista en su corazón.

Así que apenas una hora más tarde avanzaba por el templo observando con cierta curiosidad como sus antiguos colegas comprobaban la temperatura en varias zonas acotadas por una equis negra, hacían fotos con infrarrojos a puntos estratégicos, o realizaban psicofonías dentro de áreas acordonadas.

Donde estaba la escultura de San Pedro, al lado derecho justo antes del crucero, descubrió, con malestar, al Paladín y al Caballero Honorario. Ambos discutían, Angel con su voz sobreactuada, Mephisto, con su tono especiado, que elevaba solo en el momento oportuno para soltar una carcajada o hacer perder los estribos al otro. Ningún cambio que denotase que el rey Samael sabía perfectamente que Yukio había utilizado una de sus llaves para acceder al templo.

Esto significaba que era él quien había pedido a Rin que le enviase aquel mensaje y el resto no sabían que él iba a acudir. Esto le hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Aún no estaba preparado para mezclarse con los otros exorcistas.

Rin también sabría que habría llegado. ¿Pero dónde estaba?

El pasillo central estaba despejado, a excepción de alguien que se encontraba agachado removiendo con precaución las motas de polvo, como buscando una que fuera especial. Entonces, la tomaba con cuidado con unas pinzas y se la alcanzaba a su ayudante, quien con las cuatro patas apoyadas en su hombro izquierdo aguardaba su turno moviendo las dos colas, estiraba su naricilla, olía varias veces antes de llegar con su dueño a un acuerdo telepático. Luego la muestra era depositada en un tubo de cristal, se cerraba y se guardaba en una caja metálica.

Justo acababan de hacer esa maniobra cuando el gato inclinó su cabeza recibiendo con placer la caricia de la mano de su amo, quien con una sonrisa de bienvenida clavó sus enormes ojos almendrados azules en Yukio.

El gato también le saludó poniendo tiesas ambas colas, mientras su amo se ponía en pie y con una señal de la cabeza le pedía que le siguiera.

Yukio tuvo que correr para seguir los veloces pasos de su hermano. La gabardina de exorcista, que siempre llevaba abierta, se movía de derecha a izquierda semejando una larga capa.

Cuánto echaba de menos aquel uniforme, pero Angel le había hecho devolver todo el material de la Orden cuando hacía más de un año había pedido aquel retiro temporal.

Entre las estructuras que habían sido colocadas para la observación estaba una plataforma elevada de madera pegada a la pared izquierda. Tras subir la estrecha escalera de mano, Yukio se quedó sin aliento por lo que desde allí arriba podía ver.

En mitad del corredor central de la catedral, donde antes estaban las longitudes de varias catedrales del mundo, ahora había un enorme mosaico de mármol representando lo que no podía ser más que una de las puertas de Gehenna.

-¿Cuándo ha aparecido?

-Lo descubrieron hará unas veinte horas y te puedes imaginar la que se ha armado. Una buena. Como ves está inactivo. Yo llevo horas tomando muestras y no hay nada que señale que vaya a cobrar vida pronto.

Algo chocó sobre la cabeza de Yukio que le hizo sobresaltarse hasta que se dio cuenta que era Kuro restregándose contra su pelo. Al escuchar el ronroneo del gato, le acarició la barbilla.

-Dice que se alegra mucho de verte –hizo de interprete Rin con aquella sonrisa tan amplia que iba de oreja a oreja, para cerrarla un poco antes de añadir: -y yo también.

Aunque los dos cumplían su propósito de estar siempre en contacto, desde que en abril el menor había empezado segundo de medicina no se habían visto.

-Se te ve muy bien, doctor Okumura –Rin le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho.

Allí estaba bromeando, alegre, pero su palidez y la pérdida de peso anunciaban lo mal que lo llevaba. El cabello lo volvía a llevar descuidado y demasiado largo. Descubrió una larga lagaña en el nacimiento de su ojo izquierdo. La barbilla estaba oscurecida por un descuidado afeitado.

Yukio prefirió no devolver un cumplido falso. Hacía más de tres meses desde aquella noche que él había tenido que sacar a su hermano mayor de aquel antro donde su ofuscación por lo de Shiemi le había llevado.

Siguió acariciando tras las orejas al ronroneante Kuro, mientras centraba su atención en el portal unos instantes, para luego mirar de nuevo a los dos altos cargos que seguían discutiendo.

-¿Y Mephisto te ha ordenado que me mandases ese mensaje?

Utilizó a propósito el verbo "ordenar" porque sabía cómo le iba a molestar y así fue.

-No me ha "ordenado", -replicó desabrido- ese payaso no es mi amo.

Yukio no pudo evitar una risita.

-Tras tantos años y todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿y aún le sigues llamando así?

-En el fondo sé que le gusta y yo…- levantó los brazos derrotado- ¿No es mi culpa que tenga tantos nombres? Nunca se cómo llamarle, así que con "payaso" siempre acierto.

Yukio se dejó llevar por la alegría contagiosa de su hermano y a Rin también le sentó bien soltar en unas risas para aligerar todo lo que llevaba por dentro. ¡Cómo había echado de menos esa sensación!

-¿No temes que les resulte raro verte reír solo aquí arriba?

-Creo que cualquier cosa que yo haga les resulta sospechosa. Soy el único que trabaja sobre el mosaico del portal. Si se activa, pues que sea a mí a quien le toque.

Pensaban así porque, aunque Rin fuera un exorcista como ellos, era el hijo de Satán. La misma consideración que tenían con él.

-Sí, Kuro, tienes razón – contestó Rin a un maullido de su familiar.

Los ojos verdes del gato miraban fijamente a Yukio y reflejaban preocupación, lo mismo que el rostro de Rin.

-¿En qué tienes razón, Kuro? –preguntó Yukio intentando mostrarse algo alegre con el felino.

-Los dos pensamos que debe ser muy duro no querer mostrar tu presencia en el templo a los que no somos demonios. Tu prioridad hubiera sido en otro momento implicarte directamente, pero las circunstancias hace que prefieras permanecer en la sombra. –El rostro de Rin mostró su desaliento-¡Cómo envidio ese poder tuyo de sigilo! .Mis llamas desde luego no me hacen pasar inadvertido.

Yukio estuvo a punto de decir "pero yo no quería esto" pero se pudo contener a tiempo. Rin tampoco quería sus llamas.

-¿Y tenéis alguna pista de cómo se ha formado ese portal? –preguntó para sacar a su hermano de amargos pensamientos. Solo Satán o alguien con sus genes podían crear un portal.

-Angel piensa que es obra de Mephisto o que al menos él sabe quién es el artífice. Como imaginarás él lo niega.

Yukio podía recrear perfectamente la cara burlona con la que él eludía siempre cualquier responsabilidad.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe.

Rin estaba de acuerdo.

\- Otro de sus juegos, pero no creo que en esta ocasión sea él quien esté detrás de la creación de este portal.

Rin le hizo esa sonrisita que siempre le ponía desde niños cuando le planteaba un reto.

Yukio lo aceptó, por supuesto.

Observó con más detenimiento el mosaico.

La representación del portal no tenía nada que lo diferenciara a otros que había visto.

Se adaptaban al espacio donde surgían y en este caso al ser pasillo central de la Basílica tenía forma romboide con una cenefa con fémures y colmillos a lo largo de toda su forma. En la punta que miraba hacia la puerta de la catedral había un pentagrama invertido.

Yukio sabía que si se llegaba a activar aparecían otros elementos, a cuál de ellos más abominable. En especial los embriones eran especialmente repulsivos.

Rin intercambiaba miradas de inteligencia con Kuro. Los dos sabían que él no había deducido aún porqué Mephisto no podía ser el artífice de ese portal.

Volvió a concentrarse en cada elemento y a punto, a punto, estuvo de pedir una pista, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había partido desde un punto de observación equivocado.

-Los colores: azul y negro. No hay rosa.

Rin hizo el amago de un aplauso.

-Exacto. No me imagino nada hecho o mandado hacer por él que no lleve el color rosa. La verdad, creo que es _deutonico._

-Daltónico, querrás decir.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco entiendo muy bien, que tiene que ver el daltonismo con su preferencia por el rosa –objetó Yukio.

Rin se rascó la cabeza como meditando.

-Quizá entonces el _deutonismo_ no es lo que yo pensaba.

Y antes de que Yukio le intentara explicar exactamente que era el daltonismo, Rin saltó:

-Debe ser hora ya de cenar, ¿verdad?

Rin hablaba de la hora japonesa y Yukio consultó su reloj.

-Van a ser las siete.

-Sí, es más que pasada la hora de la cena. Llevo más de diez horas trabajando sin parar. Voy a avisar que quiero descansar un poco. Vamos a mi casa y te prepararé la variación de la receta de Okonomiyaki que he pensado.

Rin aún no le había dicho el motivo por el que le había pedido que fuera a San Pedro. La aparición del portal había sido una excusa. Estaba claro que esperaría a estar solos en su casa y nada le apetecía más que cenar con su hermano.

Rin bajó de un salto, con Kuro, aún en su cabeza acostado y habló con una mujer pelirroja con la que en el pasado Yukio había compartido misiones.

Tras echar una mirada de nostalgia a los colegas a los que debía ocultar su presencia, siguió a Rin hacia la puerta más cercana con cerrojo sintiendo como ahora sí, Mephisto le seguía con sus escrutadores ojos verdes.

Yukio presentía que quería algo de él y que el viajar 10.000 Kilómetros no era obstáculo para el rey que dominaba el espacio.


	2. Acuerdo familiar

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

 

_"Rin"_

_"Riiin"_

_"Riiiiiiiin"_

Solo a la tercera llamada de Kuro, Rin escapó de los pensamientos aciagos que desde la aparición del portal proliferaban en su mente.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que su vista le ayudó a recordar que estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando un _okonomiyaki_ para cenar.

Tras acabar la Academia, Rin se había mudado a un apartamento de 40 tatamis, con cocina abierta al salón, dormitorio separado y cuarto de baño completo. Era muy luminoso para ser un tercer piso y lo mejor era que el monasterio donde se había criado estaba solo una manzana más abajo.

¿Cuánto rato había estado mezclando la masa en el bol una vez había añadidas las gambas?

-Gracias, Kuro.

Aunque estaba sentando encima de su cabeza, Rin pudo sentir como el gato sonreía contento por haberle sido útil.

Al no estar separada la cocina más que por una barra de la sala de estar, lo que es conocido como barra americana, Rin podía ver cómo Yukio seguía buscando entre los diferentes canales internacionales la cobertura que le estaban dando al cierre temporal de la Catedral de San Pedro.

La televisión de 70 pulgadas era demasiado grande para el salón pero Mephisto había insistido en regalársela como tributo a su independencia. Chocaba con la sobriedad del resto del piso con los muebles económicos que habían requerido auto-montaje.

¡Qué fin de semana tan divertido cuando todos sus compañeros le habían ayudado en el ensamblaje!

Mientras encendía el fuego y echaba un poco de aceite de sésamo en la sartén, trató de centrarse en la preparación. Tarea harto complicada.

Rin volvía a arrepentirse de nuevo por haber mandado ese mensaje a Yukio porque el estar en mitad de toda aquella investigación había revivido su yo exorcista. Justo el objetivo de Mephisto. Aunque comprendía la finalidad de todo aquello, Rin se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Echó la masa con cuidado de que el aceite no se filtrarse a la superficie y definió la forma redonda con los palillos.

A la exclamación de júbilo de Kuro cuando los olores de la masa empezaron a desprenderse, se unió Yukio.

-¡Qué bien huele!

-¿A qué sí?- Rin se relajó un poco al fin cuando la atención de su hermano se dirigió hacia la comida tras sintonizar con el mando un canal donde echaran videos musicales.

-Le he echado un poco miel de azahar a la masa…

-¡Miel!

La cara de agradable sorpresa de Yukio hizo reír a Kuro quien exclamó relamiéndose:

_"Todos estamos esperando a probarlo, Rin"_

-Le da un retrogusto acaramelado, ya lo veréis.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rin se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo pues se cocina para complacer al comensal y cuando vio la cara de satisfacción de Yukio, (había echado doble ración de gambas por él) se reencontró con una sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba: felicidad.

Kuro había empezado a lavarse mojando sus patitas con saliva y restregándose la cara con ellas después. Rin no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por el lomo. Como siempre Kuro le alabó la comida, pero lo que dijo a continuación le sorprendió:

_"¡Estoy muy contento! ¡Tú te lo has comido todo!"_

Kuro tenía razón. La buena compañía de su hermano había conseguido lo que el psicólogo de la Orden en semanas no había logrado: olvidarse durante un rato de sus fantasmas internos.

Miró el plato vacío aun dudando si tras meses de alimentarse poco y mal por el cierre de su estómago por la ansiedad, al fin podía volver a disfrutar comiendo. Sí, quizá podía cerrar las heridas.

No, aún no podía. Con nostalgia buscó el hueco en la pared dejado por aquella foto, donde la alcayata olvidada era el testimonio de allí había estado la muestra de la alegría que habían mostrado ambos al ser retratados, cogidos de la mano confiando en un futuro juntos.

Yukio vio a donde estaba centrada la vista de su hermano y al ver brillar sus ojos, recordó su mensaje de hacía dos semanas:

"He guardado la foto"

Le había contado que el psicólogo le instaba a sacar del salón aquel símbolo de unos sueños rotos. Recrearse en el pasado no le ayudaba.

Había sido Yukio quien los había fotografiado con el móvil ante la petición de Rin. Aún los veía: baile de graduación de la Academia, Rin con traje azul oscuro y bien peinado, Shiemi con el cabello suelto hasta mitad cintura, con un vestido vaporoso fucsia y lavanda. Estaba preciosa. Pero a pesar de la cantidad de fotos realizadas por todos esa noche, en ninguna estaban los tres juntos.

Shiemi había insistido en colgar aquella foto la sala de estar. Yukio, como fotógrafo, estaba también allí de cierta forma.

-¿Y ahora me dirás porque me has pedido que fuera al Vaticano? –la pregunta sacó a Rin del pozo de auto miseria en que se estaba dejando caer. Yukio hizo como que no veía como Rin se secaba los ojos con las manos.

-Bueno- carraspeó para que la congoja se difuminara de la voz- Adivinaste que fue Mephisto quien me sugirió que te avisase– y la sonrisa traviesa que se mostró en su rostro, tranquilizó a Yukio- Yo no te lo había dicho y tú me lo soltaste nada más verme y yo no he caído hasta que estar picando los puerros que me habías lanzado un farol.

Yukio cruzó los brazos recostándose en la mesa, complacido de que su hermano reconociese que él no había perdido su capacidad deductiva.

-Por precaución, me oculté pero enseguida me di cuenta que ningún exorcista dentro del templo tenía sangre demoniaca, con la excepción tuya y de Mephisto. Solo vosotros dos podíais verme. Así que supuse que no era casualidad, ¿verdad?

No, no lo era.

En las filas de los exorcistas había un numeroso número de medio demonios pero Mephisto había revisado la lista de los convocados evitando que alguien pudiese descubrir a Yukio. El, por su excedencia, tenía restringido el acceso a donde se desarrollaba una investigación, nadie debía saber que él había entrado, lo mismo que nadie debía saber que conservaba una llave maestra.

Rin respiró hondo dos veces antes de hablar. Los consejos de Shima venían a su cabeza como un mantra: "para que una mentira sea creíble di una verdad"

\- Mephisto no quería que dejases el servicio activo, así que está intentando tentarte para que vuelvas dándote a probar el pastel.

Claro que Yukio lo sabía. Cuando tras varias indecisiones aceptó quedarse la llave, contradiciendo las instrucciones de Angel de entregar todo el material de la orden, la risita de satisfacción de Mephisto le sentó como un golpe en el estómago, pero así podía desplazarse a cualquier emplazamiento exorcista si lo precisaba.

-Lo raro es que tú le hagas caso –apuntó escéptico Yukio.

-Yo no quería al principio, pero me convenció insinuando quién había hecho el portal.

Yukio no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho pues?

Rin apenas podía disimular su entusiasmo porque Yukio estuviese actuando tal como Mephisto había previsto.

-Claro que no, pero ha soltado pistas veladas. ¿Crees que yo solo hubiese deducido lo del color rosa?

Sí, era cierto que Yukio se había asombrado del poder deductivo de su hermano.

-Me dijo que tú serías capaz solo de averiguar porque él no había hecho el portal y es cierto –sonrió con orgullo.

-Entonces el color es la clave.

Yukio cayó en la cuenta de que en todos sus años de exorcista siempre había estudiado los portales por su uso, cómo se creaban y cómo se destruían pero nunca se había detenido a observar con detenimiento su forma.

 _"¿Crees que dirá lo que quieres?"_ – preguntó Kuro que no se había perdido detalle de aquella conversación.

Rin le hizo un gesto con la mano de asentimiento, intentando que Yukio no notase lo tenso que estaba, pues su hermano tenía la mirada clavada en él y esto hacía que se le sacase la boca. El corazón le iba más rápido.

-Nii-san- habló al fin muy serio –, el portal es azul y negro. Azul. Pero no me imagino a Satán abriendo un portal dentro de San Pedro. No lo concibo. Si fuera tan fácil haría tiempo que Assiah estaría sometida a él. Satán requiere de un cuerpo que lo albergue para hacerlo y ...

La imagen de su padre poseído era lo último que Rin necesitaba con su estado de abatimiento. Yukio se arrepintió de haber seguido ese camino. Rápidamente añadió:

-¿Y para que crearlo y dejarlo inactivo? Lo que yo creo es que Mephisto encargó a alguien que crease ese portal, solo para que yo lo viese y me implicase. – y moviendo la cabeza agregó: -Porque sé que es imposible, sino apuntaría a que has sido tú.

Por favor, por favor –rogó Rin a Dios –haz que no se me note el asombro.

 _"Yukio es muy listo"_ –le alabó Kuro y para mostrar su admiración se le acercó ronroneando.

Yukio le empezó a rascar la cabeza al tiempo que decía amargo.

-Mephisto no me va a dejar tranquilo. Tenías razón, nii-san.

-¿Yo? –saltó este, que estaba esforzándose lo indecible en imitar esas caras de póquer que le había enseñado a hacer Shima.

-No debí haber llegado a ese acuerdo con él.

Yukio recordó, con el desagrado que invadía siempre su ánimo al rememorarlo, aquel acuerdo familiar que le ataba a Mephisto.

…

El rey del tiempo tenía el trono en su despacho. Desde el gran ventanal oteaba todo su reino: la academia de la Cruz Verdadera.

Desde detrás de su escritorio daba órdenes a sus empleados, realizaba audiencias o simplemente se deleitaba contemplando los acontecimientos que él había previsto que sucederían.

Cuando Yukio había acudido a solicitarle que le sellase sus poderes hacía dos años y medio, él hacía días que ya lo esperaba. No en vano le había insinuado que él podía lograrlo, casi sin nombrarlo, de pasada cuando se lo había encontrado casi llorando de rabia y desesperación cuando su parte demoniaca había vuelto a surgir durante una misión. Las heridas de la pesadilla de los Illuminati seguían siendo muy dolorosas.

La piedra la había lanzado y allí, como siempre, un alma humana herida venía a él a buscarle.

-No es tan fácil –había objetado Samael en un tono tan serio que Yukio consideró que decía la verdad.

-¡Si lo hiciste con Rin!

-El poder de Rin puede ser contenido con bastante facilidad transfiriéndolo a un objeto especial.

-¿Se podría volver a hacer?

Los ojos que precedían siglos de experiencia le contestaron.

-No creo que aguantase más que un par de años, pero sí, aunque no creo que Rin lo quiera. Él, a diferencia de ti, abrazó enseguida su naturaleza demoniaca y en poco tiempo aceptó sus llamas como parte de él, dominándolas. Tú, sin embargo, la rechazas y vienes a mí para que te devuelva tu humanidad completa.

-¿Puedes?

Samael estaba disfrutando de aquel momento. Así que recostó en el sillón antes de hacer un gesto de invitación.

-Todo está en tu mano pero debes confiar en mí.

-¿Me estás hablando de un pacto? –preguntó con incomodidad.

La sonrisa abierta con que mostró todos sus dientes, y sus ojos brillantes, mostró al demonio de la leyenda.

-Esa palabra me trae recuerdos de otros tiempos, cuando el robar así un alma era lo más preciado y perseguido por mí. Pero, ah, no puedo plantearme contigo recuperar ese pequeño pasatiempo. Solo puedo pactar con humanos.

Claro. Yukio dudaba incluso que mantuviese su alma.

-Pero…, -añadió el rey con un risita sibilina- podemos llegar a un acuerdo, un acuerdo familiar –precisó.

-¿Acuerdo?

-Sí, yo puedo guardar tu corazón donde nadie pueda acceder.

Su corazón de demonio. Lo más preciado de cualquier demonio. Si su corazón era capturado su vida no valdría nada.

Yukio negó con la cabeza.

-Reniegas de tu naturaleza y yo te ofrezco la posibilidad real de volver a aparentar ser humano.

-No.

Se levantó para abandonar el despacho cuando a punto de salir por la puerta, Mephisto le detuvo.

-Hay ocho reyes de Gehenna. De mí no debes temer nada y doy fe que puedo controlar a Amaimon. ¿Pero y si los otros van a por ti? Uno ya lo hizo y mira lo que pasó.

Lucifer.

-Puede volver, siempre vuelve. ¿No es mejor estar de mi lado, Yukio?

Solo en muy pocas ocasiones se había dirigido a él por su nombre de pila y al hacerlo esta vez buscaba la cercanía, el asegurarle que con él conseguiría seguridad.

-Piénsalo. Perseguir tus sueños, convertirte en médico, formar parte de la sociedad. Tú no eres como Rin. Él tiene amigos, tiene como novia a la mujer de la que tú estás enamorado en secreto. ¿Quieres estar siempre a su sombra?

Eran palabras dolorosas pero ciertas. Maldita sea. Eran el eco del discurso de Toudou cuando había luchado contra él, cuando aún tenía esperanzas que los genes de Satán no hubiesen sido heredados.

Yukio abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás, solo para volver tres días más tarde para ponerse en manos del rey Samael, quien no mostró ninguna muestra de victoria, simplemente le había estado esperando.

-Mi padre confiaba en ti – explicó Yukio su resolución- lo suficiente para nombrarte nuestro tutor y… es cierto que siempre nos has protegido, a tu manera.

Samael le miró fijamente durante largo rato sin pestañear y sin modificar esa sonrisa con la que le había saludado al entrar en el despacho.

-Gracias –dijo al fin. Y mientras le pedía con un gesto que se sentase en uno de los sillones, le explicó – No me entregas tu corazón, solo lo guardo, ha de quedar un vínculo entre tú y él, así que debes elegir una cualidad demoniaca que desees conservar – le explicó Yukio no quería mantener ningún elemento diabólico pero ya que debía elegir, optó por la cualidad de pasar desapercibido, invisible, a todo aquel que no tuviese sangre demoniaca en sus venas, aunque hubiesen recibido un mashou.

-Muy buena elección –su sonrisa confirmó que realmente así lo creía- Y ahora debes cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos oigas lo que oigas, si lo haces, nuestro acuerdo no podrá realizarse.

¿Quizá tenía que mostrar parte de su verdadera forma para colectar el corazón de Yukio? Pero él estaba entrenado para obedecer, así que no los abrió, ni cuando oyó cristales estallar, ni cuando Samael empezó a recitar aquellas palabras incomprensibles, ni cuando un escalofrío repulsivo le recorrió todo el pecho.

-Ya está, abre los ojos.

Samael sostenía una cajita de plata de apenas 15 centímetros por cada lado, sin adornos, sin nombre.

-¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

¿Allí dentro estaba el corazón que contenía su poder?

Sí, estuvo tentado, pero no. Debía dejarlo atrás.

Así que Samael chasqueó los dedos y él recuperó su anterior vida antes de la pesadilla del despertar de sus poderes.

…

-La verdad Yukio es que fuiste un bobo, _baka._

-¿ _Baka_? –Repitió Yukio divertido dejando los recuerdos atrás- Eso es muy suave con lo que llamaste cuando te enteraste.

\- Creo que gasté todos los insultos que conozco, pero _baka_ es lo que más te cuadra.

-Estaba desesperado, _niisan._

-Y Mephisto se valió de las circunstancias. ¿Para qué me consultaste si hiciste lo que te dio la gana? Te dije, no aceptes, es entregarte a él, hará lo que quiera de ti. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, me hubieses dado una buena chapa y coges tú y eres un total inconsciente.

-Nii-san, ya está bien. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y nada ha sucedido.

_"No quiere reconocer que se equivocó, tiene miedo de lo que Su Alteza pueda hacer con su corazón"_

Las palabras de Kuro eran bien ciertas y Rin asintió con la cabeza. Aunque lo de "alteza" le seguía chirriando.

-Confié en ti confesándotelo todo. Buscaba tu apoyo, tu comprensión. Cada día me costaba más y más sobrellevarlo y …

-Y yo te guardo el secreto y te agradezco que confiases en mí. ¡Ahhh! ¡Pensar que tuvieron que llegar los Illuminati y enfrentarnos a muerte para que volviera a recuperar tu confianza!

Yukio había estado a punto de matarlo y para hacerle recuperar la razón, Rin no se defendió, confió que el amor incondicional que le profesaba le sacase de su ceguera.

Yukio se prometió jamás, jamás, volver a fallar a su hermano.

Antes de que volviese Yukio al asunto de la autoría del portal, Rin se levantó.

-Me temo, Yukio, que debo marcharme, realmente debía haber estado de vuelta hace rato aunque no creo que echen de menos mi presencia.

Mientras ayudaba a Rin con los platos, Yukio le dijo:

-Dile a Mephisto que no voy a volver hasta que acabe la carrera. El estar apartado me está viniendo bien, por primera vez creo que estoy siendo yo mismo.

-Se lo diré, pero ya sabes que es totalmente tenaz cuando persigue algo.

Cuando Rin marchó a su habitación a cambiarse, Yukio sacó su móvil. Mientras cenaban lo había notado vibrar. Esperaba que el mensaje enviado mientras Rin se estaba duchando antes de preparar la cena, hubiese sido contestado. Apenas se lo creyó cuando vio la respuesta.

"Yuki-Chan. ¡Qué alegría! Sí, veámonos. Búscame en el jardín"

Tres cosas le emocionaron de aquel mensaje.

Shiemi aún le seguía llamando con ese apelativo cariñoso, tan tarde ella aún seguía en el jardín y sobretodo el "Búscame". Rin había dicho en el mensaje de esa tarde "Búscame en el Vaticano". Los dos seguían utilizando las mismas palabras al hablar. Habrían cortado hacía tres meses, pero había lazos que sobrevivían al amor.

Cuando Rin volvió con el uniforme de exorcista, abierto ¿cómo no? su rostro había perdido toda la alegría previa.

-¿Has quedado con Shiemi, verdad?

Fue tan directo que Yukio no lo pudo negar.

-He oído tu móvil antes vibrar y al ver cómo te ponías nervioso me imaginado de quien esperabas un mensaje. – Con tristeza añadió: -¿¡No es asombroso que yo pueda haberlo deducido!? Sí, parece ser que solo ella sigue consiguiendo que yo sea algo inteligente.

Se agachó para ayudar a Kuro a subírsele a la cabeza, giró la llave y Yukio vio el mármol de las paredes de la Catedral de San Pedro.

-Dile a Shiemi…- Rin dudó cómo seguir y al fin dijo en un suspiro- que se cuide.

Y la puerta se cerró tras él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La idea de que Yukio entregue su corazón demoniaco a Mephisto para que los salvaguarde y seguir viviendo como humano es muy loca, lo sé, pero Yukio hace cosas sin sentido a veces.
> 
> -Cuando empecé este relato hace más de dos años tenía muy claro que Yukio iba a formar parte de los Illuminati, de ahí que lo tome como canon eventual en el trasfondo del pasado de Yukio. Sin embargo, el manga siguió otro rumbo y esa premisa quedó en el baúl de mi futuro alternativo. En la actualidad, capítulo 92 del manga, no me parece tan absurdo que Yukio se una al bando de Lucifer, por puro interés propio, aunque quién sabe dónde nos quiere llevar Kato-sensei.


	3. Anillo de hiedra

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Uno de los recursos más típicos al describir una mujer hermosa es compararla con una flor. En el caso de Shiemi no solo esto casaba con el aspecto físico sino también con su interior.

Cuando Yukio la había conocido era como una semilla preciosa escondida entre la seguridad de su madre y su abuela. Germinó y se mostró al mundo como una mujer tenaz y serena que podía ser la exorcista más intrépida, capaz de reverter una situación adversa con su temeridad ante el peligro

Tras graduarse en la Academia, mientras no era enviada a misiones, se ocupaba de la tienda con su madre y, sobre todo, cuidaba con total amor y dedicación el jardín de donde salían la inmensa mayoría de los productos que vendían.

En ese momento, tras aceptar la invitación de esa noche de ir a buscarla en el jardín, Yukio compartía con ella un té alrededor de una mesita preparada con unas galletas con trocitos de cereza. Yukio reconoció enseguida que era una de las recetas de Rin.

Shiemi aún no había aceptado que todo había acabado, vivía en la nostalgia de una felicidad añorada, exactamente como Rin. ¿No estaba acaso pensando precisamente en su hermano cuando sostenía entre sus dedos el pequeño crucifijo que le había regalado en las pasadas navidades?

Ella había descartado visitar al psicólogo ofrecido por la Orden. No quería olvidar.

Dos posturas distintas ante una ruptura, idéntico resultado. Estragos de la ansiedad dominado sus cuerpos: mejillas hundidas, cercos bajo los ojos, descuido en su aspecto exterior. En Shiemi su falta de atención se notaba en detalles como los adornos del cabello no bien sujetos y restos de tierra en las mangas de ese quimono color esmeralda.

No obstante, el aura de tristeza que la envolvía no hacía más que resaltar esa belleza que hacía que el corazón de Yukio se acelerase como siempre al estar cerca de ella.

El, a una petición de Shiemi, empezó a contarle anécdotas de la universidad pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella realmente no le estaba escuchando y que buscaba en sus rasgos las semejanzas con su hermano mellizo.

Yukio no podía hacerle notar lo incomodo de la situación pero tampoco podía ignorar lo incomprensible que resultaba que Shiemi y Rin siguiesen con esa separación cuando ambos se morían por volver a estar con el otro.

De actuar como Rin, Yukio la hubiese llamado tonta por suspirar por un amor roto que podía ser recuperado rápidamente por la disposición favorable del otro. ¿A qué esperaba para volver con él? Pero Yukio nunca actuaría de esa forma espontánea aunque tampoco podía ignorar el dolor de ambos. Pensó como lo manejaría su padre.

En situaciones en que las personas trataban de disfrazar sus sentimientos con palabras educadas, el reverendo Fujimoto iniciaba una maniobra de distracción hablando de un tema totalmente alejado del quid de la cuestión para ir encauzando la conversación hacia el punto caliente.

Lo intentaría.

-¿Te has enterado de lo del Vaticano? –llenó el silencio creado tras contar la última presunta divertida anécdota de una de sus clases de anatomía.

Shiemi parpadeó como saliendo de sus pensamientos. Quedarse uno abstraído, olvidarse que no se está solo. Sí, era el mismo comportamiento de Rin.

-Sí –asintió ella con la cabeza con más vehemencia de la necesaria – Todos los clientes que han venido a la tienda hoy solo hacían que hablar del portal. Debe impresionar, dicen que está en mitad del pasillo central.

Yukio no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella le dio el pie perfecto para decir:

-¡Sí que impresiona! Rin me lo ha enseñado este tarde.

La nostalgia y la esperanza se asomaron tras la sorpresa.

-¿Y qué tal?

Yukio supo que su gran interés apenas contenido no iba dirigido al portal. Sabía que no era correcto lo que iba a decir pero a veces había que saltarse las reglas de educación.

-Él es como un espejo de lo que tú sientes. Verte a ti y verle a él es notar en seguida lo mal que lo estáis pasando.

Y ella reaccionó como su hermano. Desvió la mirada y la imitación de alegría de Shiemi se esfumó.

Si notar la aflicción en Rin era duro, contemplar el dolor en Shiemi era como el punzante picor de una herida infectada al ser limpiada.

Yukio se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pasado a ese territorio donde él se encontraba tan inseguro: la intimidad del otro.

En el silencio que siguió, ese crujido constante de las maderas de la casa a la que ya estaba habituado de sus anteriores visitas, serenaba el nervio frío por haber aumentado la angustia de ella.

-Apenas intercambiamos un hola cuando nos encontramos desde ese día – al oír la voz abstraída de Shiemi, el cuerpo de Yukio se destensó – Yo no sé cómo pedirle disculpas y Rin no se atreve a pedirme explicaciones.

-Si hablaseis… -el "quizá podríais arreglar vuestra relación" quedó sin palabras cuando ella negó con firmeza con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la taza de té – No me lo merezco. Rin debe tener a su lado a alguien que le ame sin reservas.

-Shiemi…

Ahora sí unos ojos llenos de emotivo dolor se clavaron en los suyos.

-Le humillé tanto y aun así él no se enfadó conmigo. No le merezco. Sufro al imaginar lo que él está pasando pero si vuelvo a su lado, sé que aún le causaré más dolor. Una vez perdida la confianza no hay lugar para el amor.

La mano derecha de ella rebuscó en el interior de su quimono, luego abrió su palma mostrando a Yukio algo que nunca él imagino que ella guardaba: su anillo de pedida.

Dos guirnaldas de hiedra en plata formaban el anillo, rodeando las hojas un pequeño diamante. Era delicado, original y totalmente indicado para Shiemi.

Rin se lo había enseñado a Yukio un mes antes de que se le declarase a su novia. Llevaban más de dos años de relación amorosa y Rin creía llegado el momento dar un paso adelante. Yukio solo deseaba la felicidad de ambos y enterró muy profundo su desazón disfrazándola de agradecimiento porque Rin le pidiese ser su padrino de boda.

Así que intentaba mostrarse todo lo contento que podía y hacer como se divertía en la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de Shiemi tres meses antes, celebrada en el jardín de las Moriyama. Incluso había colaborado activamente en la decoración y en la preparación de los juegos, como el karaoke. Los invitados eran los amigos de la pareja y, no por casualidad, los antiguos alumnos de él. Esto le hacía, casi sin darse cuenta, guardar las distancias.

No ayudaba que todos le siguieran llamando _sensei._

Con el que tenía más trato era con Suguro pues además de haber sido su alumno más adelantado, habían estado juntos en la clase avanzada de la Academia.

A quien trataba de evitar era a Shima. Sencillamente, estar cerca de él le traía demasiados recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

No debía preocuparse de Kamiki y Paku pues las dos centraban su atención en la anfitriona.

Con Miwa podía conversar con agrado de ejercer como profesor ahora que él daba clases de informática.

Para su asombro, se lo estaba pasando bien, aunque Yukio había empezado a notar que los demás sospechaban que algo tramaba Rin pues estaba más callado que de normal.

Rin, muy contrariamente a lo que era habitual en él, había guardado el secreto de la sorpresa final de la fiesta a sus amigos.

Sí, lo que sucedió fue una auténtica sorpresa.

Al aparecer Rin con la tarta en forma de diamante con adornos de rosas, margaritas y pensamientos de mazapán, los invitados no cabían más de asombro.

Bajo al "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", Rin había añadido: "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Shiemi se quedó mirando fija a esa pregunta cómo sino entendiese el significado.

Todos contenían la respiración mirando a ambos miembros de la pareja esperando que Shiemi abandonase su quietud y Rin dejase de poner esa sonrisa imbécil de no comprender que pasaba.

-¡Escuchad, dejémoslos solos! –fue Kamiki la que rompió aquella situación irreal, haciendo reaccionar a todos.

Yukio estaba tan desconcertado que se dejó arrastrar por los demás fuera del jardín.

No podía estar pasando, no podía.

Y lo peor es que todos lo estaban mirando a Yukio como diciendo "tú lo sabías".

No pararon de andar hasta llevar al patio de los leones, donde se sentaron al lado de esa fuente donde tantas veces se reunían cuando eran estudiantes.

El silencio tenso que guardaban por su presencia le resultaba cada vez más incómodo a Yukio.

Había decidido marcharse cuando empezó a sonar jazz. Era el móvil de Paku, al mirar la pantalla hizo un gesto de afirmación a Kamiki que se arrimó más a su amiga y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para darle ánimos.

Todos pudieron escuchar los sollozos de Shiemi al otro lado de la línea.

Las dos chicas abandonaron el patio corriendo y al quedarse los chicos solos Suguro empezó a maldecir, mientras Shima se frotaba los cabellos como no creyendo aun lo que acaba de suceder, fue Miwa quien puso voz a lo que todos pensaban.

-¡Debe estar destrozado!

Todos, incluido Yukio asintió.

-Sensei – le llamó Suguro y por su mirada supo que le pedía. Yukio llamó a su hermano pero el móvil sonó hasta que saltó el contestador, probó cuatro veces más y al fin suspirando desistió a volver a intentarlo. Dejaría un mensaje.

\- Nii-san – dijo tras el contestador de broma dela voz de Rin imitando a Bugs Bunny con una terrible pronunciación inglesa – dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte.

Pero no hubo llamada devuelta ni tampoco contestó al teléfono cuando Yukio insistió de nuevo.

El móvil de Yukio al fin sonó con la melodía de _Moon river_ , pero para su decepción resultó ser Mephisto. Yukio pensó en no responder pero rápidamente imaginó que seguro que él conocía lo que había pasado y probablemente sabía dónde estaba Rin.

Un griterío de fondo hacía casi inaudible la voz de Mephisto, quien con toda la ironía posible le dio la dirección de aquel club de luchas clandestinas. Yukio supo que no debía perder un segundo en llegar. Había oído claramente como Mephisto apostaba que en el siguiente asalto Rin tumbaría a su rival en menos de diez segundos

Tres horas más tarde, dejó a un sedado Rin en la cama deseando que no despertase pronto. Mientras durmiera el dolor que sentía su corazón no estaría presente.

Yukio aún desconocía meses más tarde porque Shiemi había rechazado a Rin.

Todavía no sabía que se dijeron cuando los dejaron solos.

Se lo había preguntado a ambos y siempre obtenía una respuesta parecida:

"Fue una conversación muy privada entre los dos, permíteme que guarde silencio…"

Aquella velada tampoco consiguió averiguar nada nuevo, solo entristecer mucho más a Shiemi.

-Perdóname, Shiemi, no era mi intención…

Shiemi volvió a sonreír.

-No te disculpes Yuki-chan. Tú nunca podrías molestarme. – Ella volvió a guardar el anillo- Durante años he estado enamorada de ti.

Yukio pensó que había escuchado mal. Ella sonrió con cansancio al intuir lo que él pensaba.

-Un amor de niña, platónico –aclaró-Te veía tan valiente, listo, bien educado y guapo. Mientras cultivaba el jardín estaba perdida en ensoñaciones viviendo mil aventuras contigo, en el que una y otra vez me rescatabas. – Shiemi se tapó la boca ahogando una risita. Luego le miró con sus grandes ojos y Yukio sintió que se perdía en ellos.-Durante estas semanas me he preguntado una y otra vez, que hubiera pasado si hubieras sido tú el que hubieras dado el primer paso en vez de Rin.

Levantó su mano derecha hacia la barbilla de él y sus dedos callosos se posaron allí. Ella lo intuía, él siempre había sabido que ella conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella. Con voz opaca Shiemi concluyó:

– Te hubiese roto el corazón también.

Desde el tejado más inclinado de la casa de las Moriyama, minutos más tarde, una figura contempló como Yukio se alejaba por el camino de piedra y como Shiemi en el jardín se sujetaba su largo cabello en un recogido, volvía a arrodillarse bajo el seto de rosas silvestres y retomaba la poda.

Así pasaba ella las noches de insomnio: cuidando su jardín, compartiendo su dolor con sus agradecidas amigas las plantas. No tomaba ninguna de los remedios naturales que ella aconsejaba a sus clientes. Eel cansancio continuo de la falta de sueño lo recibía ella como una suave tortura que mitigaba su remordimiento.

Invocó a Niichan y mientras el pequeño hombre verde la ayudaba cortando una ramita que las tijeras no podían, ella le contaba sus pensamientos sobre la pérdida de las ilusiones compartidas.

Quien la contemplaba también buscaba en la falta de sueño una penitencia por haberse dejado llevar por el despecho al entregarle el anillo antes de dejarla aquel día con las palabras "conserva tú mis sueños"

-¿Por qué soy tan estúpido que no bajo, me postro a sus pies y le pido que volvamos? No me comprendo, no sé por qué actuó así, como un exnovio posesivo. A decir verdad, no sé ni lo que soy ¿Un exorcista o un príncipe de los demonios?

El gatito tumbado en la punta del tejado, levantó la cabeza y pareció desconcertado de ver la devastación en su amo. La respuesta a su pregunta era muy simple.

_-¡Tú eres Rin! Hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado._

Siempre Kuro conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

¡Qué fácil sería todo si el resto de la gente lo viera con los ojos de Kuro!

Dio un ultimó vistazo a Shiemi antes de saltar al suelo y buscar la puerta del almacén que había utilizado para llegar allí desde la sacristía de la catedral San Pedro.

-¡Vamos, Kuro! –le gritó con voz animada - ¡El Vaticano nos espera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Cuando vi la Fuente de los Leones de la Alhambra de Granada en ese patio donde se desarrollan varias escenas de la trama, me hizo mucha ilusión. Un pedacito de tu país en un manga que te apasiona. El mejor premio para un fan. Me pregunto si en la Academia hay una buena reproducción o es el original. Con Mephisto cualquier cosa es posible.  
> Tras el capítulo 84 y el acertijo que le plantea Mephisto a Lightning, tenemos la confirmación que es la Alhambra de Granada, pues la Escuela de Exorcistas fue inspirada en su arquitectura.


	4. Lo personal y lo público

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 

Una llave maestra podía llevar a quien la utilizaba a cualquier sitio, así pues su poseedor tenía que tener presente que tras rodar la cerradura nunca se debía olvidar el ser discreto. Irrumpir de sopetón en una habitación podía causar problemas. Lo complicado es que uno no podía llamar a la puerta antes de entrar así que a veces era la fortuna quien decidía el resultado de la incursión.

Esa tarde no fue propicia para Rin.

La sacristía, que debido al cierre de basílica, había estado desierta cuando una hora antes él la había utilizado de vía de salida para espirar a Shiemi y Yukio, ahora era el lugar elegido para una reunión de los máximos responsables en aquella crisis: el Paladín, el Caballero Honorario, los cinco altos cardenales del cuerpo de seguridad contra Gehenna, y, el que más descolocó a Rin, su Santidad el Papa.

-¡Mierda! –juró Rin entre dientes mientras se planteaba durante unos instantes volver a utilizar la llave para huir.

"Instrumentos del diablo" –oyó murmurar a alguien con voz llena de repulsa y Rin notó ese cosquilleo de la furia por ser rechazado nuevamente nacer en la punta de los dedos. Kuro lo notó y con rapidez le aconsejó:

_"Ahora no, Rin. Lo estropearás más"._

Kuro no fue el único que le ayudó a serenarse. Una risilla despreocupada destensó el ambiente de silencioso asombro.

-Cardenal Hernández, serán instrumentos del diablo, pero si los exorcistas no utilizasen mis llaves su trabajo sería muchísimo más complicado, sin contar todo lo que se ahorra el Vaticano en transporte.

Ese cardenal no era el único que solía mostrar su menosprecio hacia el "Anticristo" como Rin sabía que se referían a él en el Vaticano, pero sí era uno de los pocos que no se amedrentaban en presencia de un hijo de Satán.

-Mephisto, si por mi fuera tus llaves y todos tus artefactos del infierno haría tiempo que hubiesen sido destruidos.

Los ojos del interpelado brillaron mientras su boca ponía esa mueca burlona al saber que eso jamás pasaría.

-Es una suerte pues para todo Assiah que el cónclave no te haya elegido, por dos veces, como nuevo Papa.

Hernández, a sus setenta años, había estado como uno de los candidatos con más posibilidades, al tener el apoyo del bando más conservador de la curia. Su segunda derrota, en aquella situación tan extraordinaria de una renuncia del anterior Papa, fue de lo más comentado entre los corrillos eclesiásticos.

Los otros cuatro cardenales que asistían a la reunión evitaron que Hernández respondiese a la provocación de Mephisto para satisfacción por su victoria de este y decepción de Angel, que solía deleitarse cuando encontraba un aliado en su particular guerra contra el Caballero Honorario.

Rin tendría que haberse alegrado que Mephisto hubiese realizado esa maniobra de distracción pero no había sido del todo exitosa pues quien era la máxima autoridad en aquella reunión no había apartado su atención de él en ningún momento.

-Rin, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes? Se te ve extenuado y uno no puede servir a Dios si el cuerpo no está preparado.

Las palabras el Santo Padre estaban llenas de afecto hacia aquel muchacho que había decidido hacía más de cuatro años poner su vida al servicio de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera.

-Yo…- a Rin le costaba asimilar que alguien le tratase con estima dentro de la Orden. El Papa parecía ver en él a la persona, no al arma contra Satán. Sí, tal como Kuro le veía también.

-He ido antes a casa a cenar algo…

El Papa asintió complacido con la cabeza.

-No debes olvidar el tomar alimento, pero no era necesario que marchases, ¿no hay dispuesto sustento para los exorcistas?

-Por supuesto, Su Santidad – intervino Angel- Se ha dispuesto todo para los investigadores. Quizá Okumura no le agrade mezclarse con sus compañeros.

-Si los demás le tratan tan altivamente como tú, Angel, comprendo que él prefiera comer solo.

La cara de asombro de Angel ante las palabras del Sumo Pontífice hubiera provocado la risa en Rin si la situación no fuera tan incómoda.

-Y Mephisto – el aludido que si se había carcajeado en silencio de la estupefacción del Paladín puso su rostro más servicial – no sé aún porque revisaste los nombres de los convocados hoy a la Basílica, pero podrías haber incluido a alguno de sus excompañeros de promoción. Sé que con ellos hace un buen equipo.

Los espías del Papa hacían bien su trabajo.

-Cuestiones operativas. Aunque ha habido cambios tras estas horas de trabajo. Justo el profesor Miwa está trabajando junto al portal.

¡Konekomaru estaba allí! Necesitaba de su tranquilidad positiva.

-Seguro que le puedo echar una mano –saltó Rin esperando así poder abandonar la Sacristía.

Los ojos del Papa le miraron con ternura y cierta ensoñación.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Podía estar a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento y de repente se reponía cuando surgía una oportunidad de ayudar.

Muchos de los miembros del clero con los que se encontraba le hablaban a Rin de sus vivencias con su padre. Siempre eran palabras de admiración por su valentía y bondad. Incluso los que no ocultaban su incomprensión porque que hubiese ocultado y protegido a los hijos de Satán, solo tenían palabras cordiales hacia él.

Rin sospechaba que los que no decían nada era porque el temor que él, el Anticristo, les provocaba y que les hacía esconderse en su cobardía.

En la primera audiencia que el nuevo Papa dio a los exorcistas de la rama japonesa, el Santo Padre tuvo estas palabras para Rin:

-Rin, se te ve buen cristiano, como no podía ser de otra manera siendo el hijo adoptivo del Padre Fujimoto.

Sí, que el Papa le brindase su bendición, había suavizado la relaciones con el resto de la Orden pero aun así nunca le tratarían como a uno más.

-Ve a ayudarle, Rin – le habló el Papa – pero luego te ordeno que te vayas a dormir.

-Sabias palabras, Su Santidad –cortó con gracia Mephisto la protesta de Angel- Sé que el Paladín quiere averiguar cuanto puede un hijo de Satán ser explotado antes de caer muerto de agotamiento pero me parece que esta vez no va tener la respuesta.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar a un rey de Gehenna, Angel lo hubiese logrado.

-Espera a que estemos solos, -le habló entre dientes- esta conversación debe seguir en privado.

-Siempre es un placer charlar contigo, Angel – le respondió Mephisto guiñándole un ojo.

El Papa negó divertido con la cabeza al ver como el Paladín era constantemente burlado por el juego de Mephisto.

Rin supo que ya no había nada que le retuviese en la Sacristía y con una reverencia dio las gracias al Papa por su consideración.

Mientras se adentraba en una de las dos galerías que comunicaban la Sacristía con la Catedral oyó como el Papa decía: "Por cierto, cardenal Hernández, deberías contener tu descontento por no ocupar mi puesto. Si el Señor estimó que aún no era tu hora, dale la gracias por no haber sido elegido"

_"Rin, el Papa es muy guay"_

-¿Guay? – Repitió el calificativo Rin divertido- Sí, tienes razón, Kuro. El viejo sabía elegir bien a sus amigos.

Una nube rosa delante de él le hizo saltar hacia atrás asustado.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo con esa opinión.

-¡Maldita sea, payaso! ¿No puedes avisar cuando vas a aparecer?

-Mira, quien fue a hablar, el que irrumpe en mitad de una reunión de alto nivel.

-¿Y no deberías tú seguir allí?

-Me he excusado argumentando que he olvidado darte unas instrucciones. Supongo que al cardenal Hernández le ha dado un ataque cuando me he esfumado delante de sus narices.

-¿Y qué quieres?

Mephisto levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¿Cuál es una de las primeras cosas que aprendiste de mí?

Rin no sabía de qué iba aquello. Estaba además demasiado cansado para pensar. Así que fue a herir.

-A no seguir tus consejos de moda.

-No es nada gracioso, -fingió una risa Mephisto- no tienes el día muy inspirado desde luego. Refrescaré tu memoria: no puedes mezclar lo personal con lo público.

-¡Tú fuiste el que me dijiste que avisase a Yukio!- se defendió Rin irritado.

-No me refiero a Yukio. Él va a jugar un papel importante. Me refiero a Shiemi. Abandonar tu puesto por ir a espiar…

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Rin envuelto con la furia de las llamas le empotró contra la pared. Kuro había saltado con un maullido asustado.

-No ensucies su nombre con lo que fuera que ibas a decir.

Mephisto tosió para recuperar el aliento a pesar de cómo le agarraba del cuello su iracundo hermano.

-¿Temes que te recuerde que la señorita Moriyama no quiere convertirse en la señora Okumura?

Rin gruñó amenazador mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos lo que contribuyó a aumentar la diversión de Mephisto.

-Yo, a diferencia de Yukio, sí sé de qué hablasteis aquella noche.

-Di algo más sobre ella y con mis propias manos te arranco el corazón – para reforzar su amenaza le mostró las garras en que se habían convertido los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Mephisto solo se rio.

-Aún no es el momento, Rin, aún no. Y dame las gracias a que, previendo que ibas a perder el control, he quitado la barrera del corredor, si no ahora estarías siendo apresado y ni la protección del Papa te podría librar.

Rin sabía que Mephisto tenía razón, por mucho que le pesara. Le soltó y mientras las llamas se extinguían le dijo:

-Samael, espero que no me la quieras jugar. No me fio de ti, nunca lo haré, pero eres el único con el que puedo contar.

-¡Vaya, me llamas por mi nombre, mejor que ese mote insultante que siempre empleas conmigo! –Dijo complacido el rey el tiempo mientras se recomponía el uniforme de caballero honorario –. Aunque me satisfaría más que me llamases _aniue_

-¡Ni en mil años! Yo solo tengo un hermano y es Yukio. Tú eres circunstancial.

Un golpe en la espalda de Mephisto le hizo perder el equilibrio. Iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta por su sonrisa que había sido un gesto amistoso.

-Así es como debes hablar, Rin. Los hijos de Satán nos necesitamos y nos detestamos en la misma proporción. Esa es la actitud. Has sido un buen alumno y confío en tu éxito.

Rin no pudo evitar que la imagen del rostro afable del Papa viniese a su mente.

Traición.

-Rin, no dejes que tu parte humana se imponga – le habló Mephisto intuyendo lo que pensaba- Debes dejar que tu "yo" demoniaco te guie en esto.

" _Yo te amo, Rin, pero nunca sé cuándo va a surgir el demonio"_

Otra vez una de la voces dolorosas de aquella ruptura. Tenía que sacar a Shiemi de su cabeza, al menos por ahora. Mephisto tenía razón: no debía mezclar lo personal con lo público.

Notó como algo le pellizcaba la pierna derecha. Era Kuro subiéndose a él. Rin le ayudó a volver a su hombro.

Vi como Mephisto iba a chasquear los dedos para volver a la sacristía cuando le surgió una curiosidad.

-¿No le tienes miedo a Satán?

Mephisto pareció realmente complacido de esa pregunta.

-¿Y tú Rin, le temes? –se la rebotó.

-Le odio.

Mephisto asintió con la cabeza.

-No me querrás reconocer como tu hermano pero esos sentimientos en común son los que no unen. Y ahora, si me disculpas. ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

Mientras Rin abría la puerta de acceso a la Catedral que se encontraba en la tumba de Pio VIII, Kuro le habló:

_"No creo que Su Alteza odie a Satán"_

Rin se rió ante esa observación.

-Pienso que tras tantos siglos ni el mismo sabe la regla básica: todo juego tiene un objetivo. El encuentra en el placer de participar su propio aliciente.

_"Esa es una interpretación muy sabia"_

Rin le acarició la cabecita a Kuro.

-Ves, Kuro, hasta el más tonto puede ser listo alguna vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sacristía es un edificio anexo, unido a la basílica de San Pedro por dos corredores con salida uno en la tumba de Pio VIII y el otro en la capilla del Coro.  
> En ella se puede visitar también el Museo del Tesoro, donde se guardan valiosos objetos litúrgicos.


	5. La profecía del monasterio

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 

Durante toda su vida el monje Konekomaru Miwa se había entrenado para centrarse en la tarea en que estuviese ocupado en cada momento y no dejarse distraer por lo que le rodease. Había ocasiones que no era sencillo cumplir ese propósito, como dentro de aquel templo cristiano. Uno se sentía tan pequeño siendo devorado por la monstruosa magnitud de cada elemento; desde las puertas hasta las estatuas.

Respiró hondo cuando la siguiente fotografía le salió desenfocada y decidió ayudarse de" los cantos del refugio" para centrase.

Era una de las primeras enseñanzas que había recibido en el monasterio.

Así cuando volvió a encuadrar uno de los detalles del portal, uno de los fémures de la cenefa, recitó:

-Tomo refugio en el _Buda_.

Luego al dar unos pasos atrás para abarcar un conjunto de tres fémures dijo:

-Tomo refugio en el _Dharma_ ",

Y cuando se puso delante del pentagrama invertido, añadió:

-Tomo refugio en la _Sangha_.

Así había estado actuando casi toda la pasada hora hasta que un rostro curioso se situó entre la cámara y el portal.

-Koneko, ¿qué haces?

El monje bajó la cámara y saludó a sus dos amigos con esa cara tan llena de tranquila felicidad con que siempre solía contagiar a quien le rodeaba.

-¡Hola Rin! ¡Hola Kuro!

El gato agradeció con fuertes ronroneos sus caricias en la cabeza mientras Rin se inclinaba ligeramente para facilitar el acceso de Koneko a su familiar.

Desde que ambos habían decidido llamarse con sus nombres de pila cualquier resquicio de temor de Koneko se había disuelto como azúcar en el agua.

Koneko alargó las caricias a Kuro intentando concentrarse para que se lo notase la pena que le daba el estado lamentable de Rin. En vez de mejorar, conforme pasaban las semanas, la pena iba devorando el cuerpo del otra hora incansable exorcista.

-Estoy fotografiando cada detalle del portal. Luego pasaré las fotografías a un programa que cotejará las imágenes con la información que he extraído de la base de datos de la Orden sobre los demás portales documentados y trataré de buscar un resultado.

-Típico de ti, Koneko. –le alabó Rin mientras a Koneko no se le pasaba que tanto Rin como Kuro tensaban ligeramente el cuerpo. Retiró la mano de la cabeza del gato y cuando vio como la pupilas de Rin miraban a Kuro, supo que se Kuro le estaba "hablando".

¿Acaso Rin sabía quién había sido el artífice del portal? No, imposible. De ser así, haría mucho tiempo que todos lo sabrían. Rin era incapaz de guardar una información si podía ayudar en una misión.

-¿Y te atreves a meterte dentro del portal para tomar las instantáneas? Nadie más se ha atrevido.

Efectivamente Koneko no había dudado en entrar dentro del interior del portal para fotografiar cada detalle.

-¿Temen que se active?

Rin levantó los hombros.

-Es lo más lógico. Por eso yo he sido el único que ha accedido al interior hasta ahora. La mayoría piensa que si se me traga el portal habrá un problema menos en Assiah.

Koneko negó con energía con la cabeza.

-Rin, sé que no estás en tu época más positiva pero dudo que haya más de dos o tres que piensen todavía así de ti. No después de cómo te has jugado la vida en tantas ocasiones.

La ironía bailó en el rostro de Rin.

-Quizá estos exorcistas –añadió Koneko mirando al grupo que había tomado el relevo a los que habían empezado la investigación- solo conozcan de Satán lo que dicen de él los libros, no así nosotros.

Rin asintió con fatiga mientras le fallaba un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Entonces porque recitabas en voz alta? No era para luchar contra el miedo, por lo que me cuentas.

Koneko se rio.

-No, era para concentrarme. En este lugar tan enorme uno se siente intimidado.

-¡Tan enorme que es horroroso!

Koneko no deba crédito a lo que acaba de decir Rin. El otro era católico y estaban en el templo principal de su credo.

-Es un monumento hecho para mayor gloria del hombre, no de Dios –continuó Rin mientras sus ojos se posaban en el desmedido Baldaquino- El Papa era en los viejos tiempos un rey que gobernaba sobre tierras y hombres. Alzó esta iglesia como proclamación de su poder. Tanto oro, mármol, piedras preciosas en cantidades absurdas procedentes de ricos cargados de pecados a los que se les prometía la expiación a cambio de dádivas.

Pocas veces Rin expresaba lo que verdaderamente pensaba. La mayoría del tiempo era el tonto del lugar pero había ocasiones como aquella que uno se encontraba con alguien muy centrado y maduro. Posiblemente actuaba así porque alguien bobo siempre parecía más inofensivo.

-Los inviernos en el monasterio en que me crie solían ser muy duros. Teníamos una caldera que solía fallar lo que nos obligaba a llevar los abrigos, las bufandas y los gorros a todas horas. Al final "alguien" nos colocó una ultramoderna calefacción central.

-¿Mephisto? –adivinó Koneko.

-Sí -asintió Rin con una sonrisa nostálgica-, aunque yo no lo supe hasta mucho después de conocerle. Él era el misterioso amigo de mi padre que nos donaba juguetes, mangas y libros. De haberle dejado, nos hubiera malcriado y posiblemente Yukio y yo nos hubiésemos convertido en pequeños y consentidos príncipes de Gehenna

-Pero tu padre lo impidió.

-Sí…

Koneko vio como la mirada de Rin se desviaba hacia la vidriera con la paloma del Espíritu Santo. Conocía las creencias de los católicos sobre la vida tras la muerte, así que comprendiendo, dejó que su amigo serenase su alma.

Guardó una quietud y un silencio respetuoso.

A los pocos minutos Rin volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar la vidriera.

-Lo peor es que no fue un solo Papa quien mandó levantar esta Basílica, pasaron más de cien años y varios Papas. Mientras tantos sufrían por carecer de lo indispensable, el Papa elegía que anillo ponerse entre los cientos que tenía para presidir una procesión.

-¡Rin! Pero las cosas son así y tú no las puedes cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?

Su tono fue rudo.

-Para eso necesitarías ser el Papa...

Las palabras murieron en la voz de Koneko.

La memoria, de súbito, rescató unas palabras que casaban con lo que ellos hablaban.

Rin lentamente se dio la vuelta y su rostro demacrado parecía haber dejado atrás cualquier muestra de humanidad. Sus ojos parecían brillar, sus colmillos parecían más largos y sus orejas más puntiagudas y, sobre todo, esa mueca perversa.

-¿Tú también conoces esa profecía? –no cabía en sí de asombro Koneko.

Estaba en uno de los rollos destruidos durante la Noche Azul en su monasterio. Los monjes sobrevivientes habían vuelto a escribirla para que otros se la aprendiesen de memoria y poder transmitir aquellos conocimientos si el soporte material volvía a perderse.

" _Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah."_

Recordaba cuando Bon la había recitado por primera vez a sus amedrentados amigos Shima y Koneko. Fue la misma noche que Rin desenfundó la Kurikara para salvarles de Amaimon, cuando les reveló el secreto de su ascendencia.

Koneko era un monje budista antes que exorcista y sabía cómo meditar cualquier texto durante días, incluso semanas, hasta extraer toda la enseñanza. Con esa profecía él había tomado como base discernir si Rin podía ser ese Anticristo de la profecía.

-Puede que los que te tienen miedo te llamen el "Anticristo" pero no lo eres. Tú jamás te doblegarías ante Satán.

Rin resopló divertido por la nariz.

-¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión así, tan rápido?

Al notar como la tensión anterior desaparecía, Koneko precisó.

-Esa es mi respuesta corta, si quieres la larga, te aviso que me tomó varias semanas el formularla.

Rin dejó caer la mandíbula asombrado y luego movió la cabeza divertido.

-Me parece que no. Estoy que no me tengo en pie.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?

Rin levantó los hombros.

-Tres o cuatro días.

Koneko dio un gritito. ¿Ese era el mismo chico que se dormía en clase por no haber dormido las once horas que él necesitaba todas las noches?

-Pero no te preocupes. El mismo Papa me ha dicho que me marche a dormir, una vez acabe de ayudarte –precisó.

-¿El Papa? ¡Caray Rin, con las buenas relaciones que tienes con él, dudo que quisieras suplantar su puesto!

Koneko lo había dicho como una broma pero una sombra gris cruzó la cara de Rin. Solo fue un instante. Sin duda se lo había imaginado. No tenía sentido. El recordar aquella antiquísima profecía le había hecho ver cosas.

-Pues yo ya he acabado, así que por mi vete a dormir. Si puedes, reservarme una cama al lado de ti en el Seminario donde han preparado donde dormir aquí en el Vaticano. En nada estoy contigo y así hablamos más. Yo solo vuelvo a la Academia a descargar las fotos en el ordenador de mi oficina y que empiece a procesar los datos. También tengo sueño. He venido aquí directamente tras las clases.

-Sí, ahora eres un sensei –le hizo un amago de reverencia- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu asignatura?

-"Proceso y análisis de datos en soportes electrónicos aplicados a la demonología" –enunció en tono jocoso Koneko-,- en forma abreviada: "informática"

-Ves, conseguiste que te reconociera la labor hecha a la sombra durante tanto tiempo. –y la sonrisa murió al añadir: -Pero yo voy a ir a mi casa a dormir. Aquí en el Vaticano no conseguiría desconectar.

Koneko no pudo ocultar su decepción. Sabía cuánto bien le podía hacer a Rin hablar con un amigo. Trató de sonreír enseguida.

-Ah, afortunado tú que tienes una llave maestra para ir donde quieras. Al final sí que te estás dejando malcriar por Mephisto.

Un par de horas más tarde, Rin, es su casa, no encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dormir.

Tumbado en el sofá miraba un capítulo tras otro de Saint Seiya. Le encantaban de pequeño y creyó que con la memoria de un tiempo en que su ignorancia le permitía sentirse en un mundo seguro, relajaría su cabeza para hacer que su cuerpo se adormeciera.

Se equivocaba.

Volvió de cambiar de postura intentando no despertar a Kuro que dormía todo estirado sobre su barriga.

Rin no dejaba de pensar de nuevo en lo que iba a acontecer y la angustia ponía todos sus nervios en tensión.

Pero debía dormir.

¿Quién sabía cuándo lo volvería a poder hacer de nuevo?

Recordaba los consejos del psicólogo. Debía pensar en algo agradable. Indudablemente en Shiemi.

A veces, ella solía coger un cepillo de púas de madera y tras aplicarle a él un aceite de coco a lo largo de toda la cola, se la cepillaba hasta que todos los enredos desaparecían. Sin ella darse cuenta, provocaba un momento tan íntimo entre los dos que Rin solo podía saciar su sed besándola.

Kuro levantó la cabeza cuando Rin emitió un pequeño ronquido. Al fin había conseguido dormirse.

El gato saltó al suelo y entre una nube blanca tomó su forma humana. No solía utilizarla delante de Rin. Sabía cuánto él quería su aspecto de Cath Sith y también para Kuro era con el que más a gusto se encontraba. Sin embargo, sabía que su aspecto de samurái corpulento iba a serle de gran ayuda en lo que se avecinaba.

Apagó la tele con el mando y sin dejar de sonreír cogió en brazos a su amo. Rin murmuró algo inentendible en sueños. Le llevó al dormitorio y con mucho mimo lo tapó con la colcha.

-Mi príncipe -le habló con un tratamiento que nunca empleaba en su forma gatuna-, tú eres la esperanza para todos los demonios de Gehenna y los humanos de Assiah. Yo te serviré hasta el final, mi señor.

Hizo una profunda reverencia antes de volver a convertirse en un gato y tras hacerse un hueco bajo el hombro de Rin, se enrolló sobre sí mismo y se volvió a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los cantos del refugio que recita Koneko para ayudar a concentrarse suelen utilizarse para concentrarse en las tareas.
> 
> Una simplificación del significado de Dharma y Sangha puede ser:
> 
> Dharma: Ritos de la religión; Sangha: Comunidad de monjes.
> 
> Realmente esto son pinceladas del Budismo. Hay más matices pero sería demasiado largo exponerlo aquí, así que he tomado la opción de desarrollarlo dentro de la historia en próximos capítulos
> 
> -La forma humana de Kuro aparece en los extras del tomo 8 del manga. Se aclara que es una "posible forma" si Kuro tuviese una. Yo, la he tomado como una posibilidad real.
> 
> Edito: Gracias a Yoko-Zuki10 de Fanfiction.net por recordarme que Kato sensei aclaró que Kuro ya no puede más tomar su forma humana una vez perdió los colmillos. Permitidme que le mantenga a Kuro, a pesar de esto, la posibilidad de esa transformación, es muy "cool" y da mucho juego.


	6. Enroque de reina

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 

Cuando el tintineo de la campanita la despertó, Shiemi notó el calor del sol en sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos para protegerse. Poco a poco su cerebro empezó a procesar la información que los sentidos le proporcionaban.

Si la presencia de la luz ya era tan importante en su dormitorio significaba que era cerca del mediodía.

Se había acostado sobre las cuatro de la madrugada y el cansancio tras podar todos los rosales al fin había conseguido hacerla dormir. ¿Por qué su madre no la había despertado? Tendría que haber estado en la tienda desde las nueve ayudándola. ¡Se lavaría la cara, se vestiría y acudiría rápida!

Al incorporarse, mientras se restregaba los ojos, gimió por el dolor de sus brazos. Sin duda, eran agujetas provocadas por la fuerza con que había utilizado las tijeras. Tomaría algo de azúcar…. ¡Un momento! La campanita. ¡Un mensaje!

El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido mientras totalmente despabilada cogía su móvil desde el lugar donde se había estado cargando a los pies de la cama. Ella sabía que era una ilusión sin sentido. Era imposible que fuera de Rin. Su último mensaje había sido hacía tres semanas: concretamente el día 21 de mayo.

Aquel día Shiemi le había enviado un mensaje de cumpleaños a Paku y, llevada por la costumbre, se lo había enviado por inercia a Rin. Se le había caído el teléfono de las manos al darse cuenta. Rin pensaría que lo había hecho adrede o que estaba muy tonta. La campanita de llegada de mensaje nuevo sonó mientras la cara de Shiemi aún le ardía del bochorno. Los dedos le habían temblado al recoger el teléfono.

"Creo que este mensaje no era para mí :) "

El _smiley_ con que acababa la frase se había convertido para Shiemi en un símbolo de esperanza. ¿Por qué no le había devuelto el mensaje? ¿Por qué? Si le hubiese dicho algo así como "oh, qué tonta. Me he dejado llegar por la costumbre" Sin duda él habría acudido al cumpleaños de Paku y quizá allí, quizá. Pero se había quedado callada virtualmente y el momento pasó.

Pobre Paku. Siendo la homenajeada había sido su paño de lágrimas, otra vez, mientras ella se lamentaba de lo idiota que había sido. Al final, Izumo estalló.

-¡Vosotros dos sois un par de tontos! Os haría encerrar en un cuarto de interrogatorio a los dos solos y no os dejaría salir hasta que os reconciliaseis!

Izumo tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Si hablasen. ¿Pero podría él olvidar lo engañado que le había tenido durante meses? ¿Que no había confiado en él?

Su abuela siempre le decía que por mucho que languideciese una planta nunca había que perder la esperanza. Con cuidados y mimos podía ser salvada.

No perdería la esperanza.

Así que cuando aquella mañana de sábado, vio que el mensaje era de Paku, su sonrisa se difuminó, pero al segundo se enfadó consigo misma. ¡Era Paku! ¿Cómo podía si quiera no llenarse de alegría porque esa querida amiga pensase en ella?

"¡Mucha suerte en la misión! Cuida de Izumo por mi"

¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

¡Oh! ¡El portal!

Yukio le había dicho que Rin estaba estudiando el portal. Ella sabía que varios exorcistas de la rama japonesa habían sido convocados también.

El corazón volvió de nuevo a ese ritmo acelerado. Izumo habría sido enviada también a estudiar el portal y Paku pensaba que Shiemi también iba. Pero no, no había ningún otro mensaje nuevo, ni llamada perdida. Aunque quizá…

Corrió a la tienda tal como estaba, descalza y despeinada, y su madre, que la había dejado dormir hasta tan avanzada la mañana, la saludó sin ocultar su curiosidad al ver la expectación en su hija.

-Mamá, ¿han llamado para convocarme a una misión?

Su madre miró el anticuado teléfono encima del mostrador como intentando recordar si había sonado en algún momento y ella no lo había podido coger.

-No, cariño, pues…

No la habían llamado pero a los demás del equipo sí. ¿Si no porque Paku iba a deducir que ella también había sido convocada?

La llamaría y averiguaría más cosas…¡No! Si ya sabía lo que era necesario. Quien hubiese convocado a Izumo le habría informado de todo. Y Shiemi imaginaba quien había sido.

Aún de pie de la trastienda, ante su desconcertada madre, buscó en la agenda de su móvil y sin dudarlo llamó.

No dejaría pasar el momento. Esta vez no.

-¡Buenos días, Shiemi! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Era aquella voz siempre alegre, que ella identificaba con trucos divertidos, caramelos que salían tras las orejas y tantas sorpresas tras un chasqueo de dedos. Todos desconfiaban del señor Pheles pero ella le conocía desde que apenas tenía uso de razón. "Un señor muy importante" le había calificado su abuela pero para ella era como lo más parecido a ese tío que no tuvo, que la hacía reír y que formaba parte de los más entrañables recuerdos de su infancia. Él había cuidado de su familia, sin duda porque a nivel práctico era su jefe pero para ella siempre tuvo gestos y palabras amables. Comprendía porque todos desconfiaban de él pero también sabía que estaba en la naturaleza del director de la Academia nunca ser sincero ni consigo mismo.

-¡Buenos días, señor Pheles! Perdone si le molesto.

-Para nada, querida. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Por supuesto que él sabía porqué le llamaba, pero aún contestó a su pregunta.

-Me temo que se han olvidado de convocarme.

-¡No, Shiemi! No ha sido un error – la voz al otro lado sonó teatralmente apenada – si tú estuvieras cerca, Rin sería incapaz de concentrarse y él ha sido asignado el capitán del grupo.

Era la confirmación de su sospecha y aun así notó como la garganta se le secaba.

-Yo soy un miembro esencial del equipo - ¿por qué no había conseguido que su voz sonase más convincente?

-Lo sé, querida. Y es una pena tener que descartarte pero creo imposible que los dos trabajéis con la mente fría. Poner juntos a un par de enamorados peleados solo puede llevar al fracaso de una misión.

Era la forma insidiosa de hablar del señor Pheles que tanto sacaba de las casillas a Rin pero ella había aprendido de su abuela y de su madre a no dar importancia a las palabras sino a lo que estaba latente debajo. En este caso él estaba siendo por partes iguales franco y pragmático.

-Le aseguro, señor Pheles, que para mí solo será un compañero, o mi capitán en este caso, y que dejaré mis sentimientos a parte.

Se oyó una risita de aprobación al otro lado.

-De verdad creo que Rin te necesita para madurar, Shiemi.

¿Significaba aquello que el señor Pheles quería que volviesen? Oh, pues claro que sí. Shiemi sonrió al recordar los aspavientos de entusiasmo cuando los coronó reyes del baile de promoción.

-¡Está bien, Shiemi! Confío en tu profesionalidad. ¡Bienvenida!

La llamada se cortó y Shiemi no perdió un segundo. Le había prometido ser profesional pero tras ponerse el uniforme de exorcista: falda recta negra, botas altas, camisa blanca y la gabardina, se sujetó el moño con las agujas de perla que Rin le había regalado en su segundo aniversario y usó su perfume. Se miró al espejo y opinó que con un poco de ligero maquillaje aún tendría un aspecto más profesional.

Cuando su madre la vio despedirse de ella tan llena de energía, deseó que la fortuna le fuera propicia. Quería dejar de verla sufrir.

Shiemi corrió hasta la puerta que conducía a los servicios centrales. Le parecía casi irreal que se hubiese acostumbrado a llevar aquellas botas de protección como si fueran sandalias.

Siguió caminando de prisa por el pasillo interior hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al Vaticano. ¡Había cola para entrar! ¿Tanta gente había convocada? No. Prestó atención.

El exorcista que custodiaba la puerta tenía una lista y verificaba si uno estaba acreditado antes de dejarle pasar. Los dos hombres de delante justo de ella comentaban que había mucho curioso que quería entrar solo para fisgonear.

La mujer rubia que estaba la primera no estaba en la lista y empezó a discutir argumentando que ella era la mejor estudiosa de portales en la rama de Oceanía. Shiemi sabía quién era el mejor estudioso en Oceanía y no era ella. La gente era capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa por acceder. La rubia no se iba y Shiemi calculó que a aquel ritmo y con casi quince personas delante de ella, iba a tardar más de una hora en entrar.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Shiemi se escurrió hacia delante de la cola hasta apartar tras una disculpa a la falsa experta.

-Disculpe pero llego tarde – y obviando los gritos de protesta detrás suyo anunció su nombre- Shiemi Moriyama.

El hombre que custodiaba la puerta no ocultó su alivio porque la impostora fuese dejada de lado y buscó el nombre en la lista. Lo hizo dos veces.

-No está en la lista.

¡No podía ser! El señor Pheles jamás habría jugado así con ella.

Negó con la cabeza haciendo oídos sordos a las renovadas quejas.

-Compruébelo de nuevo por favor, he sido convocada personalmente por el jefe de la rama japonesa.

El hombre sonrío aliviado.

-¿No estará acaso en el grupo del señor Okumura?

Shiemi afirmó con vehemencia con la cabeza mientras pensaba. "Oh, Rin, eres muy importante"

El hombre inspeccionó otra lista.

-Sí, aquí está – anunció el hombre triunfal –Señorita Mori…

Shiemi no le dejó acabar.

-¡Gracias!

Y empujó la puerta para al fin acceder dejando atrás la nueva ráfaga de protestas.

…

Shiemi no prestó atención a ninguna obra de arte de aquella caja de tesoros de la más importante iglesia del catolicismo, para ella lo más importante era encontrarle a él.

Realmente no había muchos exorcistas, unos treinta y ninguno era él. Tampoco veía al resto de su equipo. Descubrió la plataforma de madera y enseguida llegó a la conclusión que era un lugar inmejorable para tener una visión precisa de quienes estaban allí

Subió lo más rápido que las piernas entrenadas le permitían y con los ojos brillantes miró abajo y entonces… la sonrisa se heló.

El portal.

Nada más verlo, en su mente se agolparon un torrente de ideas.

No podía ser.

¿En serio tantos exorcistas no lo habían visto?

Cenefa azul, como sus llamas.

Forma de diamante, como la piedra preciosa de su anillo de pedida, como la tarta nunca comida de su último cumpleaños.

Huesos. ¿Huesos?

Shiemi volvió a bajar intentando creer que su visión la engañaba. Pasó la zona acotada y se internó en el portal.

Los huesos eran fémures.

Y esas cosas con forma curva. ¿De qué le sonaban? Se recordaba a ella misma recogiendo algo parecido del suelo. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, ya! Como una uña caída de Kuro. ¡Eran garras de gato!

¿Y los huesos?

¿Piratas?

¡No! ¡Esqueletos! ¡Medicina! ¡Yukio!

Eran los seres que más importaban a Rin.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso ella no estaba?

Angustiada porque ella no apareciese empezó a inspeccionar con más detalle el mosaico. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupada por eso y no porque Rin hubiese…?

¿Qué era eso? Era un relieve de un azul más oscuro que apenas se distinguía. Se agachó para inspeccionarlo de más de cerca. Una cruz. El padre Fujimoto. Por supuesto.

¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Buscaría si también estaba camuflada.

¡Sí, allí!

¡Una flor! Claro. No podía ser de otra forma.

Una vez distinguida la forma descubrió flores por todo el portal.

El saber que ella estaba allí, que seguía siendo importante, reconfortó a Shiemi, que se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como un calor llenaba su corazón.

-Moriyama-san .

Al oír como la llamaban, Shiemi se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Miwa quien la miraba aturdido.

Iba a saludarle cuando el atribulado monje le preguntó:

-¿También has llegado a la misma conclusión, verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes qué? –Shiemi no comprendía.

-Te he estado observando desde que has entrado, disculpa mi indiscreción. Tenía la esperanza de que el resultado de los análisis de mi programa estuviese equivocado.

-¿Tienes un programa que ha deducido que es Rin quien ha hecho el portal?

Koneko sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía Shiemi decirlo con tanta tranquilidad?

-No. El resultado ha sido negativo. Es decir, no ha descubierto al autor. Este portal ha sido creado por alguien nuevo, no sigue ningún patrón previo. Ha extraído los patrones que el programa ha sacado de mis fotos y yo, viéndolos juntos, bueno, en fin, que salta a la vista quien es el autor.

-Pero no se lo has dicho aún a nadie –dedujo Shiemi.

-Sería casi una sentencia de muerte para él.

Shiemi asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos ocultarlo. La vida de Rin está en nuestras manos.

Koneko la miró aún más turbado. Lo iban a averiguar, más o tarde o más temprano. Él podía dar un informe falso pero era tan evidente una vez se descubría era casi increíble que nadie más lo hubiese deducido antes.

Shiemi seguía mirando una de las flores.

"Soy importante para él"

-¿Dónde está?

-Aún no ha llegado. Se fue a su casa a dormir a la madrugada, llevaba días sin descansar y habrá caído rendido.

Punzada de remordimiento.

-¿Y los demás? - Trató de no hundirse en su sentimiento de culpa.

-Con Angel. Les está dando instrucciones. Yo, sinceramente, he encontrado una excusa para seguir estudiando el portal. Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado.

Esperanza. Esto es lo que habría recuperado Shiemi. Ella le apoyaría. Aún no sabía porque había hecho el portal. Da igual. Le demostraría que confiaba en él.

…

Sentado encima del Baldaquino quien les había enviado allí disfrutaba de la jugada.

-La reina se acaba de enrocar con la torre para proteger al rey. Interesante movimiento. No existe en las reglas del ajedrez pero sí en las mías. Sí, la reina es la pieza más importante del tablero, sin ella, es tan sencillo hacer jaque mate. Je je. Tenías casi razón, hermanito. –parafraseó imitando la voz de Rin"-. El encuentra en el placer de participar en el juego su propio aliciente" Para ser más precisos, añadiría "y en contemplar a los demás jugar según mis reglas aún más".


	7. Plan insensato

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Se había prometido a sí mismo no prejuzgar a su hermano hasta que no explicase los motivos que le habían llevado a crear un portal en la Basílica de San Pedro.

Los calificativos de insensato, chalado y egoísta eran los que más acudían a su mente. Debía acallarlos. Además tenía la esperanza, cada vez más remota conforme repasaba todos los datos de que disponía, de que Rin no fuera el autor de aquella blasfemia. Para ambos, criados como católicos, el construir un acceso de Gehenna a Assiah, no podía ser considerado más que un sacrilegio o un acto demoniaco. ¿Pero no era acaso Rin un demonio?

¿O él mismo?

No. No quería seguir pensando en esto.

¿Por qué Nii-san, por qué?

Yukio había enunciado esa pregunta una y otra vez, mientras repasaba los folios donde había estado anotando sus conclusiones, tras horas apartando el sueño nocturno, buscando en el ordenador de su habitación en el colegio mayor toda la información que pudiese encontrar sobre los portales de Gehenna.

Los datos en las webs, foros y blogs de acceso público, eran poco más que comentarios de aficionados al esoterismo y no tenían ninguna base cierta sus teorías. Así que, arriesgándose a ser rastreado, entró en la web del Vaticano y tecleó su antigua clave como usuario a la intranet. Su permiso le daba acceso a todos los documentos de la Cruz Verdadera: incunables, informes de exorcistas algunos de los cuales databan de hacía más de dos mil años. Grabados, fotografías digitales, incluso extractos de novelas de éxito escritas, bajo seudónimo, por exorcistas.

Eran las dos de la madrugada de aquel sábado cuando con el clic de su ratón empezó a seleccionar imágenes de los portales y conforme su cerebro iba empapándose de los distintos patrones de cada uno de ellos, más y más le quedó claro que el portal de San Pedro no era obra ni de Satán ni de ninguno de los ocho reyes.

El nuevo portal tenía semejanzas con los otros: una forma determinada, un color predominante y cenefas, con diferentes elementos que tenían relación con el creador, bordeando todo el portal. Sin embargo, la simpleza de la ejecución denotaba que quien lo había realizado era un demonio muy joven. Aunque solo la sangre de Satán o un descendiente directo podía crear un portal.

Rin.

Aunque aún no había imágenes documentando el portal, Yukio lo había memorizado en su mente y, tal como Shiemi haría horas más tarde, relacionó cada elemento con su hermano: la forma de diamante, los huesos y los colmillos, no, garras. Estaba seguro que habría más componentes que él no había detectado con su rápida ojeada desde la plataforma elevada. Shiemi, su padre, Shura y los miembros de su equipo debían aparecer también, quizá camuflados. Todo aquel que era importante aparecía allí. La forma del portal era la muestra del poder del demonio que lo creaba.

Más datos a tener en cuenta: todos los portales creados por Satán, tenía el azul del poder de sus llamas.

Si Rin crease un portal también sería azul.

Pero no era posible que el dios de Gehenna fuera el autor de del Vaticano. A más poder y edad, los componentes del portal eran más numerosos y enrevesados. Los de Satán eran los más complejos, pero, desafortunadamente, no había una sola imagen real de ningún portal de Satán. Solo recreaciones de algún superviviente.

El humano, exorcista o no, que se encontrase cerca de un portal abierto por el dios de Gehenna pocas veces vivía para contarlo. Satán, a diferencia de sus hijos, que permitían que sus portales fuesen incluso fotografiados, solo gustaba de testimoniar sus apariciones en Assiah dejando cadáveres tras sí.

No había ninguna muestra del último portal creado por Satán hacía cuatro años.

Estaba documentada la aparición en aquella fecha de abril que había quedado por siempre marcada en una lápida.

Encontró esta observación:

"El único testigo superviviente, Rin Okumura, aporta datos imprecisos de la forma del portal haciendo imposible la reconstrucción gráfica del mismo"

Y ahora Rin había creado uno.

¿Por qué?

Tras pasar más de media noche en vela estudiando toda la información que poseía sobre portales, al amanecer, decidió mandar un mensaje a Rin. Desde las cuatro de la madrugada su hermano no se había conectado, así que tras no obtener respuesta, Yukio supuso que estaba durmiendo. Sabía cuanto necesitaba su hermano descansar pero si él había sido el causante de todo aquel incidente, podía pagar un precio muy alto si el Vaticano lo averiguaba. Así que llevado por un presentimiento, se presentó en el piso de Rin.

Nada más entrar notó su presencia en el dormitorio y la tensión por la posibilidad de tener que "colarse" en el Vaticano se diluyó. Al verle dormido, hecho un ovillo, con la boca totalmente abierta y babeando, una sonrisa nostálgica se pintó en el rostro de Yukio al recordar los tiempos de antaño cuando Rin solo era un muchacho problemático que adoraba a su hermano pequeño. Esperaría que despertase para hablar con él.

Nii-san, ¿qué has hecho?

Kuro le miraba con ojos medio dormidos aún acostado en la almohada con una pata sobre la cabeza de Rin.

Yukio tragó saliva por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

No quería volver a hacer nunca más pero sin duda era necesario en aquella circunstancia.

Se concentró.

"Kuro, ¿cuándo tiene que volver Rin al Vaticano?"

El gato dilató las pupilas cuando la pregunta de Yukio llegó a su mente. Sonrió encantado.

_"¡Yukio! ¡Qué gusto que vuelvas a utilizar la telepatía!"_

"Es por no despertar a Rin, pero por favor no le digas que lo he hecho"

_"Claro, claro. Será nuestro secreto"._

-"Gracias, Kuro. ¿Hasta cuando le han dado permiso entonces?

_"Hasta después del mediodía y menos mal porque se acaba de dormir no hará ni una hora"_

Yukio contempló a su dormido hermano lleno de compasión. ¿Debía cargar a su ya lleno de sufrimiento hermano con más dolor?

A punto estuvo de preguntarle a Kuro si Rin había sido el autor del portal pero no quiso poner al familiar en ese apuro. Esperaría.

Se preparó té, buscó una web con apuntes sobre el sistema nervioso con el móvil (no le quedaban más ganas de servir estudiando sobre los portales) y sentado en el sofá se dispuso a esperar que su hermano despertase.

Acababa de leer un artículo sobre los capilares sanguíneos cuando empezó a escuchar como Rin hablaba en sueños y gemía. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Rápidamente fue al dormitorio y descubrió como Rin acaba de ser despertado por las patitas de Kuro. Su hermano estaba incorporándose en la cama secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda cuando le descubrió.

Yukio vio primero su sorpresa y luego como claramente adivinaba qué hacía él allí.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua – se ofreció Yukio tratando de retrasar el momento de empezar la charla por la que él había acudido aquella mañana a ver su hermano.

Al volver se encontró como Rin se había levantado y abierto la ventana para ventilar el dormitorio.

-Deberías intentar volver a dormir – sugirió Yukio mientras le daba el vaso y comprobaba que las ojeras del día anterior no había disminuido ni un centímetro. Rin se bebió el vaso de un trago.

-No, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño sabiendo que me estás esperando para que te explique porqué he creado el portal.

Yukio no podía creer que Rin acabara de soltarlo con tanta naturalidad. Su rostro era todo relajación y no había ni una muestra de tensión, ni tampoco de complicidad ni de nerviosismo.

La última esperanza de que fuese inocente se había esfumado.

-Mephisto me aconsejó que te lanzase lo de la pista del color y seguro que ha sido determinante.

Así era.

Rin soltó una risita, que aunque sonaba igual que la alegría de Rin cuando le ganaba en un acertijo, Yukio lo notó artificial.

-¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho?

Rin se sentó con total parsimonia a los pies de la cama mientras invitaba a su hermano mayor que tomase asiento a su lado.

Yukio se apoyó contra la pared intentando controlar su estado alterado.

-Para verme así como estoy ahora, dejando atrás mi retiro del mundo del exorcismo tras haber pasado toda la noche buscando información, utilizando mis claves, que desde luego Mephisto tendría que haber anulado hace mucho tiempo.

Yukio deducía que no lo había hecho porque sabía que un exorcista lo es para siempre. La llave maestra, las claves. Tentaciones que un demonio como Mephisto, dejaba caer como trocitos de queso para atraer al ratón a la trampa.

Rin, aún en pijama de verano y con el pelo despeinado, tenía un aire de magnificencia del que Yukio sabía que él no era consciente. Cada vez que perdía algo de su inocencia, su aspecto se iba acercando al príncipe demoniaco del que él huía.

-Yukio, ¿crees que he creado ese portal solo porque quería que volvieras? ¿Picar tanto tu curiosidad que reanudaras tu actividad investigadora?- su voz tenía la tonalidad de quien controla totalmente una situación.

-Sí, lo creo. Y es más, aunque me lo niegues, estoy seguro que Mephisto está detrás de esto. Con sus insinuaciones veladas te ha hecho crear ese portal y si está paralizado es porque él lo hizo. Él es el único que puede pararlo. ¿Estaba a tu lado cuando lo creaste?

La diversión con la que Rin escuchaba sus planteamientos le exasperaba.

-¿En qué momento nii-san decidiste escuchar a Mephisto y seguir sus planes?

-Yo no sigo sus planes, y aunque así fuera, dime, ¿de verdad te importa? ¿Te importa que, cómo decirlo, "me una al lado oscuro de la fuerza"?– cuando lanzó una pequeña risita por el guiño a la guerra de las galaxias, una saga que a los dos les gustaba tanto, Yukio vio de nuevo al Rin de su infancia, pero solo fue un instante, enseguida esa inocencia desapareció- No, claro que no. Ya lo hiciste tú, cuando seguiste a Lucifer - ¿Ahora tenía que recordar aquello? No se había disculpado mil veces por dejarse engullir por el miedo y buscar la salida que él pensó la correcta- Casi te pierdo por tu cabezonería de ocultar tus sentimientos. Y cuando creía que te había recuperado te alejas de nuevo apartándote del mundo donde habías crecido. ¿Me críticas por haberme acercado a Mephisto, tú, que le entregaste tu corazón? ¿Cuándo aprenderás Yukio que no puedes seguir huyendo de lo que eres? ¿Cuándo me permitirás que yo te ayude a aceptarlo?

Quien le hablaba no era su querido y botarate hermano mayor, ni aquel otra hora malísimo estudiante, ni el temerario exorcista, sino un demonio orgulloso de su esencia.

-¿Todo esto es por Shiemi, verdad?

Como esperaba, gracias al cielo, Rin torció el gesto con dolor.

-Es por ella, es por ti, es por Shura, es por el viejo.

Aquella respuesta le desconcertó ya totalmente.

-Me he cansado de esperar. El día que enterramos al viejo me prometí derrotar a Satán y vengar su muerte. Han pasado más de cuatro años y no puedo seguir esperando a su siguiente movimiento. Voy a tomar la iniciativa. Sé que estoy preparado para enfrentarme a él.

Y entonces Yukio comprendió.

-¿Quieres abrir el portal para derrotarle?

Rin asintió con total calma.

\- Te matará.

-No, lo hará. He madurado, Yukio. No voy a blandir la Kurikara delante de sus flameantes narices nada más aparecer. Le distraeré hasta el momento oportuno, mejor dicho, le distraeremos. Mephisto estará con nosotros. Él le despistará con su labia, tú con tus reproches y yo con mis llamas.

Era lo más absurdo que había oído en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan anonadado que solo pudo decir.

-¿Mis reproches?

-¡Un poco de distensión, Yukio! Pones tal cara de preocupación. Donde dije "reproches", digo ahora "inteligencia".

A su hermano tanto sufrimiento por la ruptura con Shiemi le había nublado el entendimiento. Aquella idea era la peor que había tenido desde que se puso una peluca rosa para animar a una clase consternada por la traición de Shima. Habría crecido en edad pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Contó hasta diez para no gritarle lo idiota que era. Se recolocó las gafas sujetándolas por el puente y, tras respirar hondo, prosiguió:

-¿Así que Mephisto y tú creéis que Satán estará más que dispuesto a un charla familiar con tres de sus hijos?

Rin asintió mostrando esa sonrisa de seguridad que estaba minando cada vez más la paciencia de Yukio.

-A Mephisto ya le han llegado rumores que el dios de Gehenna siente mucha curiosidad en saber por qué he creado esa portal con la ayuda de Mephisto. Satan será el más poderoso pero es curioso como cualquier demonio. No en vano elegimos hacerlo en San Pedro de Roma, la iglesia más importante del catolicismo, con el fin que ese sacrilegio le complaciese.

Cuando más hablase Rin, más le demostraría a Yukio, cómo se le había ido la cabeza. Yukio sabía que no le llevaría a ningún lugar hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Con Rin no servían las palabras sino las acciones.

Puso todo su empeño para que lo iba a decir sonase creíble.

-Yo también odio a Satán, tanto como tú. Y, aunque creo que es una misión suicida, a veces los planes más estúpidos funcionan – hizo una pausa, para generar expectación en su inconsciente hermano- Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

Cuando el rostro de Rin se ilumino con aquella alegría infantil, Yukio tuvo ganas de abofetearle por su estupidez.

-¡Gracias, Yukio!

Se puso en pie y cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita.

-Avisaré a Mephisto. Tenemos que ultimar contigo el plan – mientras tecleaba decía entre risitas nerviosas- Yo no quería al principio involucrarte, Yukio. No porque no confiara en ti, sino porque has sufrido tanto. El saber que vivir apartado de todo esto te hace feliz... Pero por tu expresión de ahora deduzco que también sabes que solo tras derrotar a Satán seremos libres.

Yukio estaba pensando como quedarse a solas con Mephisto y qué le podía ofrecer a cambio de abortar el plan insensato de Rin. ¿Trabajar para él los fines de semana? Sería duro pero era una oferta que Mephisto sopesaría. Yukio tenía claro que Mephisto había aceptado como válido el plan idiota de Rin solo tenía como fin conseguirle a él, a Yukio. Por eso le había dejado la llave maestra y las claves de su usuario. Un plan para tenerle a su servicio.

Y todo, como siempre, por culpa de la insensatez de Rin.

De repente, tuvo muchas ganas de tomar un vaso de sake. El ritual que seguían los samuráis antes de una batalla donde seguramente no volverían vivos.

…

Yukio llevaba ya su segundo vaso de sake, cuando el móvil de Rin pitó en el dormitorio. Este, ya con el pantalón y la camisa de uniforme de exorcista puesto, leyó el mensaje de Mephisto con la alegría artificial previa totalmente desaparecida.

Debajo de su propio mensaje,

"El pez ha mordido el anzuelo"

Mephisto le había contestado:

"El horno ya está caliente y la guarnición preparada"

La verdad es que aquel lenguaje en clave le parecía ridículo. Con la guarnición se refería a sus compañeros que eran indispensables en la misión. Le sabía mal exponerles al peligro, pero ellos estaban habituados a la adrenalina de que su vida pendiese de un hilo.

Iba a dejar el móvil cuando una sospecha le hizo responder.

"Shiemi queda fuera de todo esto"

"No seguiré sino utilizas el código. Ella es la sal, quedamos así, ¿recuerdas? La reina de la cocina"

Rin renegó entre dientes. Volvió a escribir.

"Será una elaboración sin sal"

"Por supuesto. Uno tiene que cuidar el corazón"

Rin dejó el móvil moviendo la cabeza por el doble sentido de las palabras de Mephisto.

-Debería estar contento que Yukio se haya tragado todas mis mentiras –le habló a Kuro, quien acostado en la almohada de la cama, había sido testigo mudo de la conversación entre los dos hermanos- Pero me entristece que piense de mí que soy tan idiota para idear una plan tan insensato.

_"Yukio confía en ti"_

Aquello entristeció a Rin. ¿Seguiría confiando en él cuando el verdadero plan fuese descubierto?

Giró la llave del cajón inferior de la cómoda. Al ver la funda roja donde descansaba la Kurikara, Rin sintió la nostalgia de la lucha.

-No sé si esta noche seguiré en Assiah o mi temeridad me habrá arrastrado a Gehenna, pero te aseguro, papá, que esté donde esté, no descansaré hasta patearle el trasero a Satán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Como ya habréis deducido la acción de este capítulo es anterior al capítulo seis.

**Author's Note:**

> \- En el siguiente capítulo iré desenredando la madeja sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en los cuatro años anteriores.
> 
> \- Solo he podido elegir cuatro personajes en el resumen, así que he elegido los que más papel tienen durante todos los capítulos, aunque realmente van a aparecer casi todos los personajes del manga.
> 
> \- Que se detecte amianto en esa catedral lo veo muy improbable, pero cualquier cosa es creible si sale en las noticias.
> 
> \- La escultura de la Piedad, se encuentra a la derecha nada más acceder al templo.
> 
> \- Las audiencias papales se realizan los miércoles por la mañana.


End file.
